Summer Lovin'
by jn208505
Summary: Pansy invites Draco over for a week during summer holidays before their 5th year. Both excited for some alone time to enjoy their budding relationship. Story includes lemony goodness! Rated M for a reason! :D
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello lovely readers! Welcome to my newest Harry Potter story! As with most of my recent works, there is no real point to it, just good fun! :) I am having a blast writing this one! I really hope you enjoy it!_

_A/N: As for the towns mentioned... despite looking I couldn't find anywhere that said where either the Malfoys or the Parkinsons lived, so I picked them. Thought it'd be fun little addition! lol. Now, on with the storyyyyy!_

**Summer Lovin'**

**..**

_Pansy invites Draco over for a week during summer holidays before their 5th year. Both excited for some alone time to enjoy their budding relationship. Rated M for a reason!_

..

**Chapter 1**

..

Draco lazily padded into his family's large dining room for breakfast. He was still in dark green pajama bottoms and white tee that he had slept in. He knew that his parents preferred him to be dressed at the table, but he didn't really care. Besides, he was 15 now. In a few months he'd be starting his 5th year at Hogwarts. He could wear what he wanted to breakfast, his parents would just have to deal with it. These were his holidays after all.

Draco pulled out his usual seat at the table, to the right of his father, seated at the head of the table, and across from his mother, and plopped down with a huff, waiting for the house elves to serve him breakfast.

"Good Morning, darling." Mrs. Malfoy greeted cheerily.

"Morning Mum… Dad." Draco replied sleepily to his parents. His mother smiled at him while his father made a low "mmhhmm" noise from behind his newspaper.

"Is the post here yet?!" Draco asked, anxious to hear from his friends.

He had been back home at the Malfoy's large manor just outside of Lymington for two days now. While he enjoyed getting a large room to himself, he was extraordinarily bored.

"Should be here shortly, darling." Mrs. Malfoy said sweetly as one of the house elves placed a large plate full of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of her son and he dug in. Mrs. Malfoy began her usual, daily questioning of Draco's school life, only receiving short answers with minimal details. She continued her questioning for about ten minutes, when the dining room door was opened by one of the house elves to let in four owls to deliver post to the family. Two of the owls went directly to Mr. Malfoy, a small tawny colored one went to his mother and a large grey owl fluttered over to Draco, landing next to his plate and holding its leg out with a note.

"Cheers!" Draco said happily to the owl and he untied the note, allowing the owl to return to the kitchen to get a treat. He quickly unrolled the parchment and read,

.

_Dear Draco,_

_How is the start of your holiday? Miss you loads already. Especially getting my goodnight kisses ;) _

_Talked with me folks and both Mum and Dad agreed that you can come over to stay for a week this summer! They said to talk to your parents and let us know when you're arriving! I hope your parents let you come visit! We'd have a wonderful time! Looking forward to seeing you properly!_

_Much love,_

_Pansy xxx_

_._

Draco bit his lip in attempts to hold back the massive smile spreading across his face. A week at his girlfriend's house! That'd be wonderful! He had never been to Pansy's house before. She and her family had come over once during the Christmas holidays in his 3rd year, but that was different. For one thing, it had been a colossal party that his parents had thrown, close to 100 witches and wizards had attended. For another, he and Pansy weren't dating then. They were friends, but nothing more.

Many of his other Slytherin classmates, including his two best mates, Crabbe and Goyle, attended the party with their parents as well. If he went to Pansy's house, it would just be them! They could be alone together! Only having to steer clear of her family, a much easier task than trying to find some alone time from hundreds of Hogwarts students and rubbish teachers like McGonagall and Flitwick. This would be great!

Draco folded his letter and looked up at his mother who was reading her new copy of Witch Weekly.

"Mum, can I go away for a week this summer?" Draco asked. Mrs. Malfoy shook her nose out of her magazine and looked up, confused.

"Away? Where?"

"To the Parkinson's. You see, Pansy invited me over." Draco explained, holding up his folded letter.

"Oh yes, I remember her, darling girl. Is she your girlfriend?" Mrs. Malfoy asked. Draco hesitated a moment, not quite sure how to answer. If he lied and said no, they may not let him go, but if he was honest and said yes, he may end up with uncomfortable questions about his love life. He quickly weighed the options in his head and took his chances by being truthful.

"Um, yes, she is." he replied quietly.

"Oh how wonderful, isn't that wonderful dear?" Mrs. Malfoy asked her husband.

"Yep." Mr. Malfoy replied offhand, clearly not paying attention.

"I thought you liked the Parkinsons." Mrs. Malfoy pushed.

"Parkinsons?" Mr. Malfoy questioned, looking up at his family for the first time that meal.

"Yes, Phineas and Emmeline Parkinson. We had them and their children round for our party the other year. Phineas was fascinated with your work in the war."

"Oh, I remember them, wonderful family, liked them a lot!" Mr. Malfoy crowed.

"Well, that's good, because our Draco is dating their daughter Pansy." Mrs. Malfoy told him with a big smile.

"Good for you, son." Mr. Malfoy nodded. Draco gave a small smile in reply.

"Draco says he's been invited to go stay with them this summer." Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Can I go, father?" Draco asked. Mr. Malfoy gave a long, thoughtful sigh. "It's only for a week." Draco interjected.

"I suppose. But I'd like to owl Phineas before we contact the ministry to set up a portkey for you to use." Mr. Malfoy said. Draco beamed!

"Wonderful!" Mrs. Malfoy chimed in.

"I'll let Pansy know! I wonder if her owl has left yet." Draco said, getting himself up to get a quill, some ink, and piece of parchment from the small desk in the corner.

"That's fine Draco, but do not set a date, remember that I will be speaking to Phineas first." Mr. Malfoy reminded his son sternly. Draco nodded, taking his seat at the table once more, dabbing his quill in the ink.

"How far away do the Parkinsons live?" Mrs. Malfoy asked, curiously.

"Not too far, I think they're just outside of Bristol." Draco replied off hand as he began to write.

.

_Pansy,_

_Summer holiday is alright, pretty boring though. No mudbloods to deal with at least!_

_Spoke with mother and father and they said I can come visit you for a week! Father says that he wants to chat with your father before we pick a date._

_Hope I can come over soon! Would like to see you without interruptions!_

_Miss you too._

_Draco._

_._

Draco read over his letter a few more times before rolling it up to give to the owl. He really did hope that he got to visit his girlfriend sooner than later. As much as he hated to admit it, he truly missed Pansy. And more than just the snogging, he missed her. Draco felt surprised over his feelings for her. He usually didn't care much about… well, anyone. He shrugged off the thoughts as he tied his note to Pansy's owl's leg as it was getting a few more bites of food, before returning to his room to change clothes for the day.

The next few days seemed to drag on for Draco. His father made several visits to the ministry to not only talk business with close, high ranking friends, but to chat with Phineas Parkinson as the two worked on securing a portkey for Draco to use to get to and from visiting Pansy. Draco spent his waiting and boredom strolling around the manor and large grounds.

Occasionally he'd even venture off the property and down to the coastline. He hated being around muggles, but Draco always seemed to make an exception to go and be by the sea. He loved the salty breeze on his face and sand in his toes.

Pansy was so excited that their fathers were setting up portkeys that Draco was receiving at least one owl a day from her, sometimes more.

After a week of impatient waiting and constant badgering of his father during dinner, Mr. Malfoy came home on Friday night to announce that he had the portkey and Draco could leave that Sunday evening! The moment supper had ended Draco raced up to his room and started packing straight away. The house elves had placed a pile of clean clothes on his bed making it easy for him to pick up and drop into his weekend bag before he continued packing up other items around his room.

.

Sunday night arrived, the three Malfoys stood in the back garden after supper, Draco had his weekend bag in hand.

"Alright Draco, here is your portkey, you leave in a minute." Mr. Malfoy said as he handed his son an ornate, old, bronze candle stick.

"Thanks, father." Draco said, taking it in his left hand.

"Oh, darling, I hope you have a wonderful time, please be sure to thank the Parkinsons." Mrs. Malfoy cooed as she gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I will, Mum, don't worry." Draco replied with a smile.

"Okay, 15 seconds," Mr. Malfoy began, looking at his pocket watch. "Be sure to give the port key to Phineas as soon as you arrive. And behave, Draco."

"Will do, see you in a week." Draco said before it happened. A strong tug at his navel began to pull, the garden started to blur and he felt the ground disappear from under his feet. With a loud bang his blurring garden was gone, only to replaced with a new one. The tug on his navel lessened and his vision was becoming clear as his feet hit the ground with a thud.

He dizzily teetered for a moment before straightening up. Draco started to look around at the large, well manicured garden he was now standing in when he heard a loud shriek coming from his left. He spun around just in time to see Pansy, in a dark blue sundress, running towards him.

"Draco! You're here!" she cried out as she crashed into him. Draco dropped the portkey and all he was holding to the ground and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, lifting her off the ground slightly.

"I'm so happy you're here!" Pansy squealed as Draco set her down and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"This will be a great week!" Draco said with a big smile. Pansy grinned.

"Come on, let me show you around!" Pansy said. Draco bent down to pick up the portkey and his small suitcase in his right hand before linking his left hand in Pansy's and followed her inside the large, stone house.

...

**Hope you liked it! Chapter 2 will be out soon! With some fun lemony goodness! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Welcome back lovely readers! Thanks for tuning in again! Now this chapter is much lemony-er! I hope you like it! _

…

**Chapter 2**

…

Pansy led Draco to the large front door and inside her house. The beautiful marble foyer was immaculate. Even Draco, who had grown up with the best of the best, found that he couldn't stop looking around in awe as Pansy continued to pull him by his hand into the large kitchen.

"Mum, Dad, Draco's here!" Pansy called. Draco politely smiled and greeted his girlfriend's parents. Phineas Parkinson was tall and lanky with thick, salt and pepper hair while Emmeline Parkinson reminded Draco slightly of his mother. She was thin, fair-skinned, and was dressed in the finest robes gold could buy. Her long hair, however, was raven black.

Draco gave Pansy's father his portkey right away and made some polite small talk for a few minutes before Pansy insisted that he was tired and she would show him where he would be staying. He bid goodnight to Pansy's parents before taking Pansy's hand once more and followed her out of the kitchen, down the corridor and up the large, white staircase to the second floor. Pansy opened the 3rd door on the left.

"Well, this is your room." she said with a smile. Draco followed her into the large, ornate room. Inside the room was a massive bed with a carved headboard, a plush chair in the corner, a big wardrobe and an ensuite. The entire room was decorated in blues and greens, giving it a very earthy feel.

"I hope you like it." Pansy said. Draco smiled at her as he set his weekend bag on the floor.

"Of course, but, uh, I'd love to see your room." Draco said with at smirk.

"In due time, but I thought we could first…enjoy your room." Pansy propositioned as she closed the gap between them, her mouth now centimeters away from his.

"Good idea." Draco whispered before crashing his lips onto hers. He brought his hands to rest on her hips whilst hers went to his shoulders. Pansy slowly started to move her lips against his, Draco reciprocated the movements for a few moments before forcing her lips apart with his and colliding their tongues together. Pansy gave a light gasp in his mouth at the sudden movements before responding enthusiastically.

Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and he tightened his hold on her waist. Draco moaned inwardly as their mouths moved together, their tongues colliding and intertwining. He loved the feeling of her body pressed against his. He had missed this! He had missed her!

As their mouths continued to collide in synch, Draco slowly started to trail his right hand from her waist, over her hip and down her thin, taut thigh to the hem of her sundress which rested just above her knees. He slipped his fingers underneath the fabric and very slowly started to slide his hand upwards against her skin. Pansy gave a soft cry of pleasure at his touch causing a shot of excitement to shoot up Draco's back.

He couldn't help smiling against her lips as they continued to kiss and his hand massaged her thigh. After another passionate minute of snogging, Draco pulled his mouth off of hers, but it didn't go far. His tongue and lips trailed down the side of her jaw to her collarbone. He could feel Pansy's nails begin to dig into his back, it hurt a bit, but he wouldn't complain, he loved that she was having this reaction, that she was enjoying herself just as much as he was!

Draco was just beginning to bring his mouth back up to Pansy's to reunite their lips when an almighty crash followed by giggles came from the doorway. Draco and Pansy jumped apart.

Draco turned to see two girls, both with long black hair, standing in the doorway with amused smirks on their faces. Draco recognized the tallest one immediately, she was Pansy's older sister, Annie. She had been a Slytherin prefect for years and had just completed her 7th year at Hogwarts this past term.

"Looks like young Draco has arrived!" Annie said in an overly dramatic tone.

"Why Pansy, aren't you just the best welcoming committee." The smaller girl said before giggling like mad, clearly still entertained she had walked in on the two snogging.

"Oy, shut it you lot!" Pansy snapped.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" the smaller girl asked, still smiling wide.

"Sorry, Draco, these are my sisters, Annie and Kassie." Pansy said, gesturing to each one in turn.

"We've met." Annie said with a smirk.

"Many times… Hi, Annie." Draco replied.

"Too bad I can't give you detention anymore." Annie said. Draco chuckled. Annie had given Draco five detentions in the course of their years at Hogwarts together, mostly for bullying first years.

"You haven't met me, though!" Kassie said perkily. Draco smiled at his girlfriend's youngest sister, she was the spitting image of Pansy when he had first met her at the sorting, but with longer hair.

"No, I haven't, nice to meet you Kassie." Draco said, extending his hand. Kassie shook it firmly, her smile never fading.

"Kassie starts at Hogwarts this fall." Pansy noted.

"Congratulations." Draco said with a nod.

"Thanks… Hey, Draco…" Kassie began.

"Yeah?"

"Mum and Dad said you're here to visit the family, but Annie said you're just here to screw Pansy. Which is it?" Kassie asked innocently. Annie's eyes widened to the size of saucers as she slapped her hand over Kassie's mouth and kept it there, Pansy looked furious while Draco had to bit his tongue to try to hold in his laughter.

"I hate the pair of you! Get out!" Pansy shrieked, glaring at both of her sisters.

"I swear that's not what I said." Annie told Pansy, although the small smile on her face had Draco doubting her words. Mumbled words came from Annie's hand as Kassie tried to talk. Annie frantically put her left hand on top of her sister's mouth as well and began to drag her backwards out of the room.

"Kassie, come on, let's go see what Mum and Dad are up to, maybe we can get the house elves to make us some ice cream cones!" Annie suggested.

"Just get out!" Pansy said, still annoyed, giving her sisters light pushes in the direction of the door.

"Alright, laters then!" Annie said in a sing-song voice. The moment the two crossed the threshold, Pansy loudly slammed the door before turning back to Draco who seemed to be trying to control his chuckling.

"I am so sorry." Pansy apologized when she noticed him laughing. "Shut up."

"So, those are your sisters?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Yes, and don't laugh, they're so aggravating!" Pansy told him as she walked over and hopped on up his bed. Draco followed and took a seat next to her.

"I think they're kind of funny, especially now that Annie can't give me detention anymore." Draco said.

"Of course they are NOW, you've only been here less than an hour. Besides, they're going to be harassing you all week. They're not used to having a boy in the house, you're going to be target number 1!"

"I'll survive." Draco assured her. "Besides, I'm sure that there are ways to take our minds off of them…" he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her collarbone. Pansy smiled wide at his touch.

"Really, like what?" she asked, playing dumb.

"This." Draco said as he brought his lips up to hers and kissed them. Pansy sighed happily at the feeling of his warm lips pressing and moving against hers. They kissed for a few long moments before she pulled back.

"And what else?" Pansy asked in a whisper.

"What, you didn't like the kiss?" Draco asked playfully.

"I loved it, but you said you could take my mind off of them completely, so, what else…" she said, her breathing picking up in excited anticipation.

"Well, what about… this." Draco said as he moved his left hand from her hip, trailing up her side and up to cup her breast. They both gasped at the touch. Draco had only felt Pansy up once before and that was when they stayed up late to snog in the common room after everyone else had gone to bed. Pansy leaned forward and pressed her lips to his once more. Draco slid his tongue across her bottom lip as his hand started to massage her breast. After a few kisses, Pansy once again, pulled back.

"What else?" Pansy whispered with a smile.

"Seriously?" Draco asked in a mix of amusement and actual bewilderment.

"You promised, Draco." Pansy sighed.

"I, I, Uh," Draco stuttered.

"What do you want to do, Draco? Pansy asked as their eyes locked. Draco gulped.

"This." he whispered as his right hand slipped under the hem of Pansy's sundress once more. His hand sliding up her creamy thigh again, but this time it continued to the junction of her legs, his fingers brushing against her panties in between her thighs. Pansy gasped loudly at his touch as shivers of excitement shot through her entire body.

Draco smiled at her before leaning forward and connecting their lips once more. Pansy's arms wrapped around the back of his neck and pulled him closer. As their mouths moved in synch, Draco continued brush his fingers up and down the fabric between her legs. The more his fingers moved the wetter the fabric started to become causing him to smile against her lips. After about a minute Draco slowly started to push her back onto the bed, his hands still busy exploring her most delicate places.

As soon as he was on top of her, Pansy moved her hands down his back to the base of his tee and was just starting to pull the fabric up so her hand could reach his bare back when there was a loud knock at the door.

"Pansy, it's getting late, why don't you let Draco get some sleep, you two can catch up more tomorrow." Phineas Parkinson's voice boomed through the closed door. Both Pansy and Draco jumped off one another and slid off the bed.

"Sounds good, Dad! Sorry it's late, we just got to chatting. Let me just say goodnight." Pansy called, trying her hardest to keep her voice steady and not let her panic come through.

"Okay, goodnight kids." Phineas said before continuing down the corridor.

"Night!" Draco and Pansy chorused before giving a loud, relieved sigh.

"Guess we're not going any further tonight." Draco said.

"That's okay, I had a good time. Definitely helped me forget my sisters." Pansy said.

"Glad I could help." Draco told her.

"See you tomorrow morning at breakfast, and then we'll have the whole day together." Pansy said, her fingers playing with the fabric on the front of his tee shirt.

"Can't wait." Draco said.

"Well, I better get going before my Dad comes back." Pansy said.

"Okay, goodnight Pansy." Draco said, leaning over and giving her a gentle peck on the lips.

"Goodnight." Pansy said, kissing him once more and heading out the door.

Draco flopped back on the bed and gave a loud, contented sigh. This was going to be a great holiday!

...

**There we are! Wasn't that fun?! :) I hope you liked it! Another chapter will be up for you later this weekend!**

**Thanks for tuning in! And MASSIVE thanks to my lovely beta, **_AccioBeer _**For all her amazing help and support. Also to my wonderfully helpful British thesaurus, **_muffinanarchy _**! THANKS ladies!**

…


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Welcome back again lovely readers! Added some more lemony goodness for you! This is definitely the longest chapter! Hope you like it! Enjoy!_

...

**Chapter 3**

...

Draco and Pansy lounged lazily on a sunny patch of grass on the far side of the Parkinson's garden on Monday afternoon. Thoroughly enjoying some peace and alone time after a full morning and lunch of being pestered by Annie and Kassie.

"I'm so happy you're here." Pansy mused happily, resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. Draco leaned over and gave her a gentle peck on the lips.

"Happy to be here." he said before taking a deep sigh. "Well, now that we are sister free, do you want to do anything?"

"Sure," Pansy shrugged. "Come on, I'll take you to my favorite spot in the garden." she said, hopping up from her seated position and brushing grass off of her white sundress. Draco stood himself up and brushed the grass off of his clothes as well, granted his black tee and khaki shorts didn't show much dirt. Pansy reached over and took his hand in hers and started to lead the way to a wooded area of the garden.

Pansy led him to a large tree that had many notches carved in it. She easily climbed her way up to one of the wider braches that was just less than two meters high, and scooted over, motioning for Draco to follow and join her. He happily obliged and swung his arm around Pansy's shoulders so she could rest on him as they looked out at the beautiful garden around them.

"I love it up here, it's so peaceful, beautiful." Pansy said.

"Not as beautiful as you." Draco cooed, expecting Pansy to melt at his words, but instead, she gave a light snort as a few giggles escaped.

"What?" Draco asked, confused.

"You! Feeding me silly lines, you wanker!" Pansy said, giggling away. Draco bit his lip, torn between being slightly hurt and wanting to laugh.

"Okay, it came out stupid, but it's the truth." Draco defended himself. Pansy's giggles settled down as she looked up at him.

"Really?" she questioned, though fully knowing the answer.

"Really." he replied with a big smile.

"Well, what then, does the great Draco Malfoy do with a _beautiful _girl in a tree?" Pansy asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Kisses her." Draco whispered, leaning in and closing the gap between their mouths. The kissing deepened on impact, their tongues molding and intertwining together, mouths moving faster and faster. Pansy's arms moved to Draco's body. Her right hand went to the back of his neck as the left delved into his thick, blonde hair. Draco's right arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. He could now feel her chest heaving against his. Their kissing continued for a few minutes with little variation, both loving the sensations flowing through their bodies.

Draco started to move his left arm on her knee. He wanted more, he needed more, to go further. He slipped his hand under the hem of her dress, up her thigh until he reached the junction of her legs, grabbing the small fabric in his hand and clenching into a fist. Pansy jumped slightly at his touch, causing them to both teeter slightly before she pulled back completely.

"Draco, no!" Pansy exclaimed, her breathing still rapid from the snogging.

"What? But, last night…" Draco trailed off, confused once more.

"No, silly, I'm not saying no, never, I'm saying no, not here, we'll fall." she said, tilting back and forth precariously on the branch to prove her point.

"Oh, good point." Draco sighed, pulling his hand out from under her dress. The two sat still for a few long moments, still attempting to catch their breath.

"Do you want to go up to your room?" Draco asked, smirking in attempts to play his overwhelming desire off as a joke. Pansy giggled at his question, then caught his eyes.

"Yes." she said simply, biting her lip. She wanted this just as much as he did.

"Great, after you." Draco said, motioning towards the tree stairs, attempting with all his might to control the overwhelming excitement racing through him.

"No, you first, you're closer to the steps." Pansy pointed out.

"You could always jump!" Draco said jokingly. Pansy looked down at the ground.

"No way, it's too far." she said.

"It's not, we're really not that high up, easy jump by any standards." Draco insisted.

"Then you do it!" Pansy challenged. "As soon as you've fallen on your arse, I'll go down the steps like a normal person."

"We can jump together." Draco suggested, holding out his hand.

"You're mad!" Pansy exclaimed with a laugh.

"Come onnnnnn!" Draco pleaded. Pansy looked back and forth from the ground to her boyfriend a few times before giving a loud sigh and taking his hand.

"Fine." she relented. Draco squeezed her hand.

"One…Two… Three!" he said and the two pushed themselves off of the branch. The wind rushed past them before they hit the ground with a thud. They had landed upright, but were only able to stay on their feet for about half a second as the muddy ground they had landed on gave way. With a loud scream, Pansy toppled backwards, pulling Draco with her, into a giant puddle of mud. The two were covered.

Both swore loudly at the fall before catching one another's eyes and bursting into a fit of laughter.

"You tosser! I can't believe you made me do that!" Pansy scolded amid laughs as she picked up a handful of mud and smacked Draco in the chest with it. Draco leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips before getting himself up and leaning over to help Pansy get out of the muck. The two continued to laugh as they walked out of the wooded part of the garden and into the sunlight.

"Oh my Merlin! We're filthy!" Pansy exclaimed as she could now brightly see their mud spattered bodies and clothes.

"That's what the wash is for." Draco told her with a smile as he shook some of the mud off from his arms.

"Come on, we've got to go inside and get changed before my parents see us." Pansy said, taking his hand as they hurried into the house. They walked in through the kitchen door and spotted the house elves beginning to prepare tea for the family.

"Oy, Rolly!" Pansy called to the elves.

"Yes Miss Pansy?" A house elf in a pink pillow case asked, stepping towards her.

"I'm going to put our muck-covered clothes in the corridor later. Wash 'em before Mum sees them, yeah?" Pansy said.

"It would be my honor." Rolly said with a bow.

"Yeah." Pansy said dully. "Any one home now?" she asked quickly as they started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Just you and your guest, I believe. Mr. Parkinson is still at the ministry and Mrs. Parkinson took Miss Annie and Miss Kassie to some shops." Rolly explained.

"Brilliant!" Pansy said with a big smile. "Make sure all this muck is cleaned up before they get home!" Pansy yelled to Rolly as she and Draco made their way to the large staircase and started up the steps. Their speed increased as they got nearer to the second floor. Pansy led Draco to his room and shut the door behind them.

"Thank Merlin your Mum wasn't in, she'd have killed us for the mess we made." Draco laughed, kicking off his shoes.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up." Pansy said, walking towards the ensuite. Draco stood in his place, not sure if she really wanted him to follow her. He was about to call out for her when he heard the shower begin to run.

"Darling, want me to get some of your clothes for you from your room?" he called.

"Not yet, we're still covered, I don't want mud in _my _room." She said, coming to stand in the doorway.

Draco started to open his mouth to make a sarcastic comment about how she was fine with mud in his room when she interrupted.

"Well, get in here before you stain the carpet with your dripping." Pansy said. Draco hesitated a moment then followed her into the ensuite. As soon as he was inside Pansy shut the door behind him. She walked over to the large, glass, standing shower and stepped over the low threshold and walked into the heavy water stream, still in her white sundress.

"Get in here, Draco! We can't use magic here, the mud won't leap off you itself." she said with a giggle. Draco chuckled and stepped in beside her. The warm stream of water hit his head and flowed down his body. He could feel the mud rolling off of his skin and was feeling very happy to be getting clean!

"Feeling better?" Pansy asked, her voice snapping Draco back to reality. The reality that he was in a shower, albeit clothed, with his girlfriend.

"Yeah," he stuttered, water dripping down his face as he looked into her eyes, her body dripping. His eyes drifted down, her white dress was drenched and clinging to her body. He gulped at the sight of her body as he was highly suspecting she wasn't wearing a bra. Pansy reached up and brushed some of his hair off of his forehead. He smiled at her touch and reached over and returned the favor, brushing her hair off of her face and tucking it behind her ears before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and sweet. Pansy pulled back and smiled at him.

Without warning, Pansy reached down to the hem of her dress and pulled it off over her head, tossing it over the glass wall of the shower. She was down to nothing but her light pink panties. Draco's breathing picked up drastically at the sight of her. Her toned, fair-skinned body was bared for him. His suspicions were confirmed that she wasn't wearing a bra as his eyes went over her small breasts.

Despite the heat of the shower her rosy nipples were erect with anticipation. Draco wanted nothing more than to lick them. After a long moment of drinking her in with his eyes he realized he hadn't said anything and she was staring at him, biting her lip slightly self-consciously.

"You're beautiful." Draco said breathily. He meant it. A wide smile spread over Pansy's face. Draco reached down and pulled off his black tee. Pansy took it from his hands and tossed it over the side wall, next to her discarded dress, while Draco quickly unbuttoned and slipped off his khakis, adding them to the pile of clothes. Pansy reached forward and slowly ran her fingers down Draco's bare, toned chest. Draco let out a shaky breath, he could feel his hormones zooming through his body. He cupped Pansy's face in his hands before bringing his lips to hers.

She opened her mouth to welcome him and their tongues collided with fervor. Pansy's hands went to his strong shoulders and pulled their bodies together. They both gasped into one another's mouths at the feeling of their bare bodies touching for the first time. Draco couldn't put into words how great it felt. Skin on skin, he never wanted it to end. As they continued to kiss with their tongues entangled, Draco started to move his hands to explore Pansy's body. He had felt her before, but the feeling was completely different with the removal of clothes.

His fingers ran down her shoulders, over her collar bone to her breasts. He made sure to spend extra time there, his thumbs massaging her nipples. Pansy's breathing picked up even more at his touch. He could feel her fingernails digging into his back with passion.

Their mouths never parted as Draco's hands continued to slide downward over her sides and stomach, down to her hips. He slipped his fingers into the sides of her panties debating if he should lower them already. Pansy must have sensed his hesitation because she brought her hands down his front, causing chills to shoot through his body at her touch, and looped her fingers into the waistband of his black boxer briefs.

For the first time in minutes, they pulled their lips off one another and looked into each other's eyes. There seemed to be an unspoken agreement in the air as the warm water continued to rain down on them. They both nodded and pushed down the final barrier of clothing on each other, kicking their pants to the side of the shower floor. Draco could feel Pansy's eyes on _him _but he didn't care, his eyes were on her, drinking in her entire body.

While he had just seen most of her before, the loss of this final piece of fabric made such a difference. There were absolutely no barriers between them. Just skin. Pansy took a step towards him.

"Kiss me." Pansy whispered, looking into his eyes.

"Of course." Draco replied, excitement flowing through him. Once again, their lips met, their bodies collided. As great as their last kiss felt, this one was somehow better. Draco was lost in the feeling of all of her on all of him. As he deepened the kiss he felt Pansy's hand move down his chest, but this time, it didn't stop at his waist. Her hand went right to his thick, warm member which began to grow immediately at her touch.

Draco tried his hardest to regain control of his breathing as they continued to kiss, but had no luck. The feeling of her hand moving on him was unbelievable. Draco moved his hands from her hips to her backside, causing Pansy to give a small squeak of excitement into his mouth. His left hand stayed on her bottom and gently massaged it while his right hand continued down to the top of her leg. He paused there for a moment to gain some courage before sliding his fingers to the junction of her legs and trailed them over her lower lips. Pansy gasped loudly, her left hand tightening its grip on Draco's shoulder as her right hand picked up its pumping speed.

Draco couldn't wait any longer, as he delved two fingers into her womanhood. Pansy gave out a loud cry. Draco couldn't tell if it was pleasure or pain, he knew sex could be painful for women, especially their first time.

"Oh, Draco!" Pansy moaned out. Draco smiled, his fears subsided. His fingers moved inside of her for almost a minute more before pulling out. Pansy finally stopped gasping enough to crash her lips on Draco's. He kissed her two more times before tightening his grip on her hips and lifting her up. As he went to push her against the wall, his feet slipped slightly on the wet floor. Pansy gave a small scream as she caught herself by clinging to the top of the shower wall. To Draco's relief, she started to laugh.

"I think we need to move to the bed." she told him. Draco chuckled and nodded.

"Works for me." He said as she reached around him to shut off the shower water before they walked, dripping heavily, out of the ensuite to the bed. Draco picked her up again, much easier this time and pushed her back on the bed before climbing on top of her. She smiled wide at him as he took a moment to brush her damp hair off of her face.

"Ready?" he asked. Pansy nodded earnestly. Draco could feel his heart beating hard with nerves and excitement as he propped himself up on his forearms and used his knee to gently part Pansy's legs. Once he was in position, he leaned forward to give her one more peck on the lips before just going for it and pushing himself inside.

Pansy gave a very loud gasp, digging her fingernails into his back and burrowing her face in his shoulder. But Draco couldn't concentrate on the nails in his back or the gasps from his girlfriend. The warm, shooting feelings that were running through his body were incredible! He had never felt so good in his life. He pulled himself out slightly before pushing in again, it felt even better! He braced his arms on the mattress to continue his movements more easily.

His heart was racing, he felt like he was soaring! The more he moved the better he felt. After awhile he could even tell that Pansy's gasps and cries of pain were morphing into gasps and cries of pleasure. He pushed himself up to look at Pansy. Their eyes met and the connection was undeniable. She bent her head up to connect their lips. He gave her four long, hard kisses, before crying out as he spilled into her, causing Pansy to moan in pleasure. Draco felt his body go limp as he pulled out of her and collapsed beside her, wet, sweaty and panting.

The two didn't speak for a few minutes. Just the sounds of labored breaths filling the air. Draco couldn't believe he had just lost his virginity. He was soaring! Hoping this feeling would never stop. As soon as her breathing had calmed down a bit, she snuggled over to Draco, wrapping her arms around him and cuddling into his chest.

"That was...amazing." she said happily.

"Yes it was." Draco mused, kissing her forehead. They stayed like that for a good 15 minutes. Not talking, just enjoying the afterglow. Finally, Pansy broke the silence.

"I hate that I have to get up. I wish I could stay right here forever." she said, Draco smiled at her words.

"I know, but your sisters would have a field day if they caught us like this." he reminded her. Pansy's eyes widened, as if being brought back to reality for the first time in an hour.

"Shit! You're right, I need to get changed." she said, sitting up. Draco smiled as he watched her slide off the bed to her feet.

"Quick, give me a top to wear to me room, my dress is too wet." Pansy instructed. Draco stood up and walked to the wardrobe, tossing her one of his dark green tees, which she immediately put on.

Draco had to hold himself back from scooping her up and putting her back on the bed again. The hem of the top rested just below her backside, teasing him terribly.

"Alright, I'll meet you in the garden in half an hour?" Pansy proposed. Draco nodded.

"See you then."

Pansy stuck her head out of the door to check in the coast was clear before slipping out of the doorway and down the corridor to her room. Draco stared at the closed door she had just departed though, giving a loud, happy sigh before turning to return to the ensuite. He tossed their discarded clothes and threw them in the corner for the house elves to collect. As he turned on the tap and the icy water blanketed his skin he couldn't help but smile. This was going to be his best summer holiday ever!

...

...

**Well, there you are! Hope you enjoyed reading! Thanks so much for tuning in!**


End file.
